Of All The Manga
by Pink Ponies LOL
Summary: Hotaru wants to read it soo bad. Yet her pride is in the way. How will she read it? And what is the manga that makes even the Great Hotaru fall? Read to find out! Idk really sucks but PLEASE READ!
Me: Hey y'all what happened with me was that I forgot what my password was. So to say sorry for those people who are waiting for my work, I'm doing this one shot. Please forgive me for my foolishness. ANYWAY, the story!

* * *

Hotaru glared at the poster.

She didn't see what people saw in that Anime. It was full of phony characters anyway.

In fact, she didn't know why people liked anime in the first place.

"Hotaru, are you going to buy it?" a cheery voice brought Hotaru back.

Hotaru scowled.

Like hell she was.

"It's not that bad!" Mikan tried again.

Hotaru glared at her.

Mikan had never been an anime fan. But she was a sucker for romance.

And Hotaru knew it.

"I don't see the point of reading it." Hotaru simply replied.

Mikan pouted.

"Really, Hotaru! You should just give it a try." Mikan said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to class before we're late." Hotaru said as she started walking, much to Mikan's astonishment, towards the classroom.

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Narumi had finally decided to come in class today.

Hotaru bit her lip.

In a way, she thought it was good but it was still bad.

The bribing by Mikan worked.

Just barely though.

Hotaru had a yearning to read it.

"It's just curiosity." She assured herself.

But she knew very well it wasn't.

'One thing is for sure,' she thought, 'I'm not buying the book.'

But where else would she get it.

Mikan maybe, but she would tell everyone that Hotaru was reading the stupid manga. And there was no way that Hotaru wanted that.

Natsume? NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL WAS SHE GOING TO ASK THAT BASTARD! That boy was already after HER Mikan and if he ever found out, Hotaru shivered.

Bunny boy? Hotaru smiled.

Yes, it was him. There was no way that bunny boy could ruin her and if he tried then surely he was calling his own death sentence.

Hotaru smirked.

This might just work.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was exactly 5 o'clock.

And Hotaru was standing in the doorway of Ruka Nogi's dorm.

She had planned everything so carefully.

Mikan was out on another date with Natsume so there was no way that she would know. Natsume wouldn't either. Koko, Mochu, Yuu, and Kitsu were out in ac karaoke club. Sumire was at the Nail Salon with Anna and Nonoko.

Hotaru even knew that Nogi was in the barn at this time too.

"It'll only take a few minutes." She told herself to make sure she wouldn't back out.

The hallway was quiet and Hotaru got out her invention.

It was something she made in class today. It was supposed to open any lock.

Slowly, Hotaru inserted her invention in the lock.

The door automatically opened.

Hotaru smiled as she stepped in and locked the door.

The dorm was big per to say.

And now she had her doubts.

"Does he even have them?" she questioned herself.

But her thoughts were now soothed. For there, lying right by her was the 8 volume manga.

A smile spread across her face as she started to reach out for them.

She took them to his blue chair by the door and started reading.

AND HELL WAS IT GOOD!

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ruka Nogi knew something was wrong.

The Queen Black mailer hadn't blackmailed him yet.

And he had found that very weird and unsettling.

Over time, Ruka got to know the girl.

Though he wished his best friend his happiness, he still felt his heart break when he saw Natsume with Mikan.

But lately, that wasn't happening.

Instead, every time he looked at the Ice Queen, he felt his heart beat faster.

And every time she would pull up her face up to his, he would blush like crazy.

It wasn't long till he figured out that he was in love with Hotaru Imai.

Sighing again, he headed towards his dorm.

His manga was waiting for him there.

Ruka couldn't wait to cuddle up with them.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hotaru's eyes widened.

Why couldn't the blonde just confess already?

She was about to turn the page when suddenly she heard a noise.

And then a screech.

And then a twist.

And there was Ruka Nogi, staring at Hotaru Imai with wide eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ruka couldn't believe his eyes.

Was Hotaru sitting there? Or was it his mind playing tricks on him.

"Imai?" he called.

The girl curled up into a ball.

And then he saw it.

His manga.

She was reading it.

Almost immediately, he started to laugh.

Hotaru, the named Ice Queen, was reading a romance novel. And a manga no less.

"Nogi!" Hotaru cried.

Ruka looked up.

The beautiful purple haired beauty had a dark red blush on her cheek

Ruka found it adorable.

"If you wanted to borrow it, then you could have asked." He told her as he locked the door.

Ruka didn't want anyone else knowing about this.

"Shut up Nogi!" Hotaru growled.

Ruka could tell that the girl was a nervous wreck.

"If you would like, we could read it together." He suggested.

Hotaru looked at him.

"Whatever, Nogi." She mumbled as she scooted over.

Ruka smiled.

Soon enough, Hotaru and Ruka where cuddled up against each other, reading the manga.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hotaru never TOLD ME!" a brown haired girl cried.

The black haired person next to her closed the door.

"Shut up pigtails." He whispered.

Mikan pouted.

"You SHUT UP." She growled back.

Natsume rolled his eyes has he picked up Mikan and started walking towards his dorm.

"Let's go read it to." He declared.

Mikan laughed.

"Sure Natsume. Sure." She said

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Koko looked up at the sign in the hallways.

"Yumeiro Patissiere" he called as he started walking away.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OCC. But I hope you like it.

And heads up to you guys that know the manga.

PLEASE REVIEW

I KNOW THAT I'M A JERK AND A BUTTHEAD BUT PLEASEEEE.


End file.
